


Hamster Dance [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, because hamsters are fluffy, moderately fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Hamster Dance" by madamebadger.</p><p>Of all the assignments that Shepard has given Garrus over the years, watching her hamster for a few hours should have been one of the easiest and least disaster-prone.</p><p>Operative phrase: "should have."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamster Dance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hamster Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484977) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



mp3, Length (with bloopers): 23:23  
Length (without bloopers): 23:03  
Download as an mp3 [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hamster%20dance%20%28w%20bloopers%29.mp3) (with bloopers) or [here](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hamster%20dance.mp3) (without bloopers). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/followed-him-home).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016! As someone who grew up with hamsters as pets, I couldn't resist the urge to podfic this story. Also used to fill my "fluff" square for [trope_bingo](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org) and my "character voices" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
